How Stangers Love
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: Blaine hasn't been the same since his mom died, and Kurt just wants his boyrfriend back.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's mom was gone.

And all it took was one night out of the house and a drunk driver to make it happen. And just like that, she was gone.

The one woman he could always depend on, and she was gone. Blaine's dad was even more of a mess than he was. Crying almost every night alone in their-his bed.

But he was always there for Blaine when he needed to cry.

The worst part of it all, was that when Kurt tried to help, Blaine wouldn't let him. That hadn't spent time together in a month. The only exception being the funeral.

School was almost worse. Blaine walked around like he was a zombie. Just going through the motions. The smile that was always plastered on his face was gone. He wouldn't eat lunch with the Glee club, but instead by himself in the choir room. At times Kurt would join him as they at in silence.

The bell dismissing them from lunch into Glee. Everyone slowly filed in chattering about their previous conversation from their lunch break.

"All right guys! Today is solo day, and our lesson was emotion." Mr. Shue said walking in. "Music, at least most of the good kind, is all about emotion. Whether you're happy, sad, pissed off. Whatever emotion, there's a song about. And Kurt has volunteered to go first. So, Kurt, if you will?"

Kurt jumped up from his seat next to Blaine and walked to the middle of the classroom.

"Thanks Mr. Shue. Uhm, this song is for Blaine."

Blaine looked up to the sound of his name.

"Blaine, you're not the same anymore. I know you're hurting, I understand completely, remember?"

Blaine's eyes widened slightly.

Oh my god, he thought, that's right.

"I just feel like we don't know each other anymore. So this is for you."

The opening piano of We Might As Well Be Strangers entered the choir room.

"I don't know you're face, no more. Or feel the touch that I adore." Kurt sang looking into his boyfriends eyes. "We might as well be strangers in another town, we might as well be living in a different world, we might as well, we might as well, we might as well, be strangers!" Kurt sang powerfully with tears streaming down his face.

Kurt looked into his boyfriends eyes "Be strangers! For all I know, of you now. For all I know, of you now, for all I know of you now. For all I know..."

As the final piano chords echoed though the room all you could hear was the sound of sniffling and crying from the members of glee club. From everyone.

"Uhm Kurt," Mr. Shue asked. "Would you like to talk to be outside?"

"Yes." Blaine answered grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the hallway.

Blaine closed the door to the choir room and fell against it.

Kurt looked down but quickly looked up as he heard choked sobs coming from Blaine.

He looked absolutely broken. His once shiny raven colored curls had lost their sheen. His skin looked pale and dry. His beautiful hazel eyes were red and swollen. It looked like the love of his life was dying in front of his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said barely in a whisper. "I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been attentive and that I haven't been myself lately. And I'm just-"

"Blaine," Kurt said soothingly while dropping to the side of his boyfriend. "You don't have to apologize to me. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Blaine asked.

"No! I just, I want..." Kurt sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I want my Blaine back. I want the Blaine that hits on me with Harry Potter pick up lines. And the Blaine likes to cuddle up and watch Disney movies when it's raining outside, or sunny, or any kind of weather!"

Blaine cracked the first smile anyone had seen in two months.

"Blaine, I want the man I love back. Please." Kurt said taking his hands.

Blaine suddenly clutched onto Kurt's shirt and began to weep.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine muffled into his shirt. "Please don't leave me."

"Never. I've got you. I've got you.


	2. Chapter 2  Paint

_**Quick Authors note!**_

_**THIS IS SORT OF A CHAPTER TWO TO MY STORY CALLED "HOW STANGERS LOVE." YOU CAN READ THIS WITHOUT IT, BUT IT'S A LOT BETTER WITH IT INCLUDED. (This is however, from my series, I Love The Way You...)**_

Blaine was getting better after about five months. Sure. He still missed his mom, but with some help from Kurt, he was getting better.

However, some days were just, really hard.

It was something that happened to Kurt all the time, and now he thought nothing of it. But to Blaine it was a horrible first.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch of his living room watching Deathly Hallows Part One when the phone rang. Blaine got up and walked into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Shianne from Bank of America," the woman said in a perjury voice. "Is Paula Anderson there?"

Blaine inhaled sharply.

"No she's dead, this is her son."Blaine hung up the phone violently.

Kurt, knowing what happened quickly rushes to Blaine's side.

"Blaine-"

"No." He said roughly, trudging downstairs into his basement.

"Blaine, wait stop. Stop!" Kurt screamed running after him.

After Blaine had been bullied so much in his first years of high school his parents turned their basement into a place where Blaine could vent. Draw, dance, sing, write music. And after his mother had died. He'd taken up painting.

Blaine was already at his easel stabbing brush strokes vigorously.

"Blaine." Kurt pushed.

Blaine ignored him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said louder.

Blaine kept painting.

"Jesus Christ Blaine! Will you talk to me?" He shouted.

"What Kurt?" Blaine said throwing his brush on the ground.

"Please talk to me, please!" Kurt begged.

"What is there to say Kurt? Every time I feel like life is going to be normal again, I get a reminder of how completely fucked up it is!"

Blaine picks up his brush and violently dips it in blue paint.

"It takes a while Blaine, I wish I could tell you that it just gets better over night, but I would be lying to you."

Blaine takes a final stroke to his painting and sets down the paint brush.

Blaine is breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair.

Kurt walks up slowly to his side wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's beautiful sweetie."

"Not as beautiful as you though, nothing is or ever will be."

"I'm here for you okay?" Kurt said softly.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3  Love

Love

"Blaine. I-uhm, I need to talk to you?"

"Yeah dad?" Blaine said looking up from his homework on the table.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry." Stephen said looking at his son with tear filled eyes,

Blaine looked confused at his broken father. "You…sorry? For what dad? I don't understand."

"I've failed you Blaine. With," he sniffled, wiping his nose. "With your mom gone, I just, I know it's not the same and I know I can't be here but I'm trying, I-I'm really."

"Dad, dad stop." Blaine dropped his pencil and made his way towards his dad, gripping his arms around his father's shoulders. Blaine got his height from his mother, meaning he was only a couple of inches taller than his father. "Dad It's okay, you're-you're doing amazing."

"I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

Neither of the men had heard or seen each other cry, but the time had come now. The time had come for them to work this out together. As much as Blaine loves Kurt, a boy needs his dad.

FIN

Shitty ending! I'm


End file.
